


We will meet again

by hotchocolateandablanket



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Clexa Endgame, Dear Lexa, F/F, Soulmates, may we meet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolateandablanket/pseuds/hotchocolateandablanket
Summary: What if Lexa had said "I love you" after kneeling for Clarke?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	We will meet again

Do you remember the first time you said you loved me? Of course you do. It was at the end of a really rough and long day. Azgeda. Roan. Nia. I never told you this, but I was ready to jump into the battlefield because I couldn´t stand the thought of leaving you all on your own. So stupid of me. As if a commander like yourself could ever need saving. 

That night I healed your wounds and you wouldn’t stop staring at me with those beautiful green eyes. All I saw in them was compassion and relief. “Do you know what kept me going in battle?” You asked me. “You did, Clarke. I guess love isn’t weakness after all. I was wrong.” You got up, and you kneeled. “I swear fealty to you, Clarke kom Skaikru. I vow to treat your needs as my own and your people as my people. I love you”.

You didn’t say it, but you probably wondered if maybe it had been too rushed or maybe even out of place. It wasn’t. It was bold. And very romantic. You blushed like you have never blushed before and I simply said, "next time, if there is a next time, I’ll be ready to say I love you too”. 

There is no day that passes in which I don’t feel regret about that moment, because I should have said how much I loved you. Because I do, Lexa, I really love you. I thought that I wasn’t ready to be in a relationship just yet, but now, looking back, I can say that maybe, and if there is such thing as right timing, we will find our way back to each other. Because I still think that we were meant to be. 

We are the same book, we are the same story. We are just on different chapters. And I’m here, and I’m still not ready to let go of the thought that it could have been any different. Because we will meet again and I will tell you how much I love you.

Always yours,  
Clarke.


End file.
